surat cinta dari killua
by SelenTetrad
Summary: killua yang populer disekolahnya, dan belu pernah punya pacar akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada alluka, seorang cewe yang dingin sama cowo. lalu apakah cinta killua akan diterima?


Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, togashi yoshihiro

Pairing : KilluaxAlluka

Category: Romance (kali yah)

Rated : T.

Warning : bisa ketularan gaje (?) banyak typo-nya OOC, AU.

Konbawwa minna-san! Lagi istirat deh kayanya. Karna istirahat itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan jadi aku akan coba menghibur minna.

Ini one shot pertama aku loh (ga nanya). Ga tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin fic kaya gini pas aku nyanyi lagu yang 'surat cintaku yang pertama, membuat hatiku berlomba seperti melodi yang indaaaaah… kata-kata cintanyaaaa padakuuuuu….' Gimana suaranya enak ga? (emang kedengeran?) ato jangan-jangan liriknya salah. Haha… biarin aja yah, yang penting minna terhibur hahaha (emang terhibur? Gaje gitu)

Kebiasaan deh ni author banyak bacot. Dari pada cape denger bacotan ni author, mending langung baca aja deh! Semoga menghibur! Selamat menikmati! (emang kue)

RnR.

.

.

Happy reading! ^_^

.

.

SURAT CINTA DARI KILLUA

04 februari 2015 07:03

Di dalam kelas III B, sekolah hunter high school:

"ohayou alluka" sapa gon yang sedang duduk dibangkunya dijajaran palin depan bersama killua.

Dia menunjuk killua yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku kimia yang sedang dipeganganya.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"gon kau ini!"kata killua sambil memukul paha gon.

"eh? dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Bukannya dibalas, gon malah tertawa jahil. Ada apa sih? Huh, pagi-pagi udah bikin penasaran.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku menuju tempat dudukku di jajaran kedua disamping kurapika.

"hei kurapika. Kau tau mereka kenapa?"tanyaku sebelum duduk disamping kurapika.

"selamat pagi semua!"sapa kuroro-sensei yang baru masuk.

"pagi sensei!" semua murid serentak menjawab salam sensei kuroro dan temanku yang satu ini, siapa lagi kalo bukan kurapika, dia sangat bersemangat.

"oi kurapika! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ya, beginilah kebiasaan kurapika. Kalo bagian kuroro-sensei yang mengajar, matanya pasti tidak berkedip. Sebenarnya ini rahasia sih, kalo kurapika tuh diam-diam suka sama kuroro-sensei abisnya kuroro sensei banyak penggemarnya sih. Ya, walaupun ga setenar killua.

Killua itu orang yang paling tenar di sekolah hunter high school ini. ga Cuma pintar, dia juga cakep banget. Tapi sampe sekarang dia belum punya pacar. Padahal kalo dia mau, dia bisa macarin anak-anak sekelas. Ah, aku alai banget padahalkan kurapika ga suka sama killua. Kalo aku sih, sebenernya suka juga sih sama killua, abisnya cakap banget sih, hehe

"eh? gomen ne alluka. Tuh liat aja dikolong bangkumu." Kata kurapika sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal. Lalu menunjuk kekolong bangkuku.

"eh? emang ada apa?"

"lihat saja!" katanya lalu menatap kuroro-sensei lagi.

Setelah perkataan kurapika barusan, aku langsung saja melihat kekolong bangkuku. Sumpah aku penasaran banget. Ternyata didalam kolong bangkuku terdapat setangkai mawar putih. Lalu akupun mengambil bunga itu, apa lagi? Dan… ini dia nih yang membuatku kaget. Dibunga ini ada secarik kertas berwarna merah yang dilipat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan ' I LOVE U ALLUKA'. Aku makin penasaran, mana mungkin aku ga penasaran. Karna sampe sekarangpun aku ga pernah deket sama 1 orang cowo. Walaupun aku suka sama killua, aku ga pernah ngedeketin killua loh, soalnya aku takut dikacangin ato ditolak abisnya killua orangnya dingin sih. satu lagi, aku ga pernah nunjukin kalo aku sebenernya suka sama dia soalnya akukan terkenal sebagai anak yang ga tertarik sama hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan cowo. Karna aku makin penasaran, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung saja membuka lipatan itu. Dan…

"eh? nani?" tak sengaja aku berteriak saking kagetnya.

"aduh… gimana nih gon?" eh? itu kan suarara killua. Suara itu terdengar aga keras dengan nada khawatir.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!" semua orang yang berada disalam kelas tertawa. Kecuali kuroro-sensei tentunya dan killua. Eh killua? Kenapa dia malah terlihat khawati?

" DIAM SEMUANYA! " teriak kuroro-sensei.

Duh, aku bisa dikeluarin nih dari kelas karna membuat semua orang tertawa.

" ALLUKA ! KILLUA ! KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG! " tuh kan, bener. Dan kuroro sensei terlihat benar benar marah.

Kita semua tau kuroro-sensei itu orangnya aga galak dan tidak suka yang namanya berisik. Tapi kenapa killua juga harus keluar? apa karna perkataan yang bernada khawatir itu. Yah, bagimana lagi aku harus keluar sekarang.

Aku berjalan keluar masih memegang bunga yang diberikan killua padaku. Ya sudah, karna aku harus keluar bersama killua, langsung aja aku tanyakan maksud dari surat dan bunga yang bertuliskan namanya. Abisnya aku takut dikerjain kurapika lagi.

"hei killua!" sapaku saat kami sudah berada diluar kelas.

"jangan disini dong!" katanya lalu menarik tanganku

Dia menarik tanganku lalu berlari menuju keatas gedung.

"hosh hosh hosh… baiklah kurasa ini tempat yang hosh tepat" katanya sambil ngos ngosan.

"hosh… kenapa hosh harus disini?" tanyaku heran.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku juga begitu. Aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang berdetak begitu cepat.

" e… kau sudah membacanya?" tanya killua. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat gugup?

" membaca apa? " tanyaku memastikan.

" em… su- surat yang ada dibunga itu" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" ternyata benar ini darimu? Kukira kurapika yang mengerjaiku"

Dia hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"kalo gitu aku baca dulu yah" kataku lalu mulai membaca suarat itu.

Gini nih isinya :

To : alluka

Hei alluka…

Kamu pasti kaget pas liat bunga mawar dan surat ini. aduh gimana yah? Aku ga tau harus mulai dari mana. Abisnya gon yang maksa bilang ini sekarang sih soalnya dia bilang dia ga mau kalo kamu sama orang lain. Aduh… gimana yah? Aku deg degan nih…

Oh ia, aku bikin puisi ini husus buat kamu loh! Aku bikinnya tengah malam tadi kalo ga salah aku bikinnya 8 jam deh saking bingungnya merangkai kata yang bagus buat aku kasih kekamu.

Kau tau keindahan malam dengan hiasan bintang-bintang yang memukau itu?

Bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya. Namun ada seorang yang lebih indah dari semua itu.

Kau tau? hati ku ini tidak pernah bergetar sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang entah apa aku bisa meraihnya ataukah akan membuatku layu.

Senyum bagai malaikat mata biru sebiru samudra yang telah meneggelamkan hatiku jauh kedalamnya sampai aku tidak bisa berpaling lagi. Tatapan tajam dan hangat yang mampu melelehkan hatiku sampai secair-cairnya dan mungkin tidak bisa beku lagi. Dan kau tau siapa perempuan itu? Itu adalah kau. Kau Alluka.

Aduh… gimana? Puisinya gombal banget yah? Gimana lagi? Abisnya aku ga pandai membuat puisi. Abisnya aku pengen buat puisi hasil karya aku sendiri, ya walaupun seabal itu. Yah, kurasa aku memang payah dalam merangkai kata. aku kan bukan gon yang pandai merangkai kata.

Jadi… kamu mau jadi pacar aku?

Dear killua.

Deg… deg… jantungku berdetak lebih cepat bahkan sangat cepat sampai aku tak bisa bergerak. Aduh aku harus gimana? Sebenarnya sih aku juga suka sama dia, ya walaupun ga suka-suka amat. Hening….

Hening…..

Hening…..

Hening…..

Hanya suara angin pagi yang kudengar dan kicauan burung.

Baiklah aku kan menjawabnya sekarang.

"a… aku… aku…"

Killu langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang ditundukkannya dari tadi saat mendengarku mulai berbicara. Dan menatapku…

Duh… jangan menatapku seperti itu dong… akukan makin gugup…

"a… aku… aku ga mungkin…"

"yah aku tau, kamu ga mungkin nerima aku" katanya dengan nada, ayolah itu nada yang sangat sedih…

"a… aku ga mugkin nolak kamu" lanjutku.

Oh my god… killua langsung memelukku sesaat setelah mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"a… aduh killua…"

"makasih alluka"

"a…aku… sesek…"

Killua langsung melepaskan pelukannya setelah aku mengatakan sesek.

"maaf, aku sangat senag. Jadi sore ini kita kencan kemana?" kata killua sambil tersenyum dengan begitu lebar.

"kenapa harus sore ini?"

"kamu ga mau?"

"emangnya ga terlalu cepet? Minggu depan aja deh…"tawarku.

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Cup… dia mengecup keningku. Adduuuhhhh… apa yang dilakukannya? Pasti pipiku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"aku mencintaimu alluka" bisiknya lembut lalu memegang tanganku lembut." Kau mau kutunjukkan tempat yang menarik?"

" boleh… dimana? "

"ayo!"

Ini kali pertamanya aku jalan sedekat ini dengan cowo. Ya pasti deg degan lah… apalagi sama pacar sendiri. Aku ga kepikiran sampe sini kalo aku bakal punya pacar apalagi killua, kukira ini hanya mipi tapi ini jadi kenyataan kan?

Aku berjalan bersama killua, pacar baruku (ehem ehem). Kukira kita akan turun dari atas gedung ini, ternyata dia mebawaku kesalah satu sudut gedung ini. Disana ada tempat para kuli bangunan untuk istirahat. Kamipun duduk dibawah tenda kecil yang sangat sederhana itu ditemani dengan tiupan angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan nyanyian burung yang terbang dan hingap didahan seakan iri melihat kita yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini (?) (ciieee *alai dan abaikan) Gedung sekolah kita inikan sedang dibangun untuk lantai 4.

"lihat!" kata killua sambil menunjuk kedepan kami.

Dan… "waw… bagus banget" kataku kagum

Kau tau apa yang kulihat? Sebuah taman bunga terhampar luas disana bersama rerumputan liar yang berada diantara berbagai macam bunga liar yang indah. Lalu disana juga ada hujan kecil yang hijau nan indah. Sumpah ini pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"kau suka?" tanya killua lebut tepat ditelingaku.

Aku mengangguk masih melihat pemandangan indah ini dengan kagum.

"kau tau tempat ini dari mana?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya.

"ini tepatku membolos dulu saat pertama kali aku masuk sini"

"eh? kau dulu suka bolos?"

"ia"

"padahal kukira orang seperti kamu ga akan bolos kaya gitu"

"sebenernya aku bukan seperti orang yang kalian kenal sekarang kalo gon ga masuk kedalam kehidupanku"

"eh?"

"ya, dia memang temang yang sangat baik, bahkan sangat baik dia yang mengajarkanku segalanya tentang kehidupan"Aku melihat wajah itu, wajah yang penuh dengan rasa senang dan sedikit kesedihan."makanya, aku dan gon deket banget. Ya selain itu dia sangat menjunjung tinggi pertemanan. Dia memang teman yang sangat berharga" lanjutnya.

Aku masih menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini aku melihat killua berbicara seserius ini sambil mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Killua melihat kearahku yang masih menatapnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, ya aku Cuma pengen liat dia bahagia lagi kaya tadi.

"jangan senyum gitu dong!"

"eh? kenapa?"

"aku takut leleh nih"

"ih! Dasar gombal!"

"jangan ngambek gitu dong!"

"eh? emang kenapa lagi?"

"aku ga kuat pengen nyubit nih."

"ko?"

"kamu lucu banget sih kalo lagi ngambek!"

"tuh kan gombal lagi"

"akukan Cuma bicara jujur"

"hei! Itukan perkataan andalan gon?"

Kami diam sejenak lalu tertwa bersama"hahahahahaha" kami tertawa bersama disana.

Nyaman… itu yang kurasakan saat ini saat dekat dengan killua. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dipundak killua dan Killua melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

"kamu ga papa ga masuk kelas?" tanya killua

"ya, gimana lagi akukan dikeluarkan karna ulahmu"

"ya, maaf maaf…"

Hening… hening…

"hei killua" tanyaku

"kamu pernah pacaran ga?"

"hahahaha pertanyaanmu konyol banget sih"

"eh? emang kenapa?"

"ya engga lah… aku kan Cuma suka ke kamu. Kau tau? pertama kali melihatmu kukira kau itu orangnya polos, tapi kesini-sini ternyata kamu dingin banget sama cowo. Makanya pas aku nembak kamu tadi, aku takut banget takut banget. Baru kali ini loh aku takut ditolak cewe. Ya aku takut ga diterima sama kamu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"sebenernya aku biasa aja sih sama semua cowo, termasuk kamu!" bohongku.

"loh ko? Lalu kenapa kamu nerima aku?"

"karna kamu memperlihatkan sisi luarbiasamu yang membuatku jatuh cinta" aku bohong lagi

"apa itu?"

"hahahahaha… tapi janji kamu gaakan marah kan?"

"emmm tergantung sih"

"apa hayo!" katanya sambil menggelitikku.

"aw… kau ini jail banget sih."

"makanya apa?"

"ia ia, hahahhaha"

Akhirnya dia menghentikannya juga. "apa?"

"mau tau aja ato pake banget?"

Setelah perkataanku selesai dia menggelitikku lagi.

"ia ia aku menyerah"

"lalu apa?"

"sifat takut dan malumu. Apalagi pas dikelas tadi"

"loh ko?"

"ya, karna ekspresi itu lucu banget. Itu menggambarkan bahwa killua yang terlihat bukanlah killua yang asli. Itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta karna kamu bisa nutupin sifat asli kamu."

"ih! Jail!" katanya sambil mencubit hudungku

"aduh! Nanti hidungku tambah mancung lagi!" protesku

"biarin aja biar ratu pangeran ini tambah cantik!"

" ih apaan sih? Aku ga suka digombalin tau!"

"kau marah alluka?"

"ia!" kataku lalu menjulurkan lidahku

Killua lalu tersenyum padaku. Oh my god senyuman itu membuat wajahnya sangat tampan. Hening beberapa saat sampai dia melamarku. "alluka…"

"emm?"

"maukah kau menjadi istriku?" katanya lalu memberikanku sebuah cincin berlian berwarna putih

"apa ucapan itu tak terlalu cepat?"

"kurasa tidak, karna aku tidak mungkin salah memilih calon istri, aku udah suka sama kamu dari kelas 1 sma, dan dari sana aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Makanya aku ga pernah pacaran karna yang kumau hanyalah kamu. Aku pengen serius sama kamu alluka. Sebenernya aku nembak kamu bukan hanya sebagai pacar, tapi juga sebagai calon istriku." jelasnya.

Itu… itu jawaban yang sangat menarik dan hampir membuatku gila. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya saking ga percayanya.

"aku tidak akan bohong, walaupun suatu saat nanti kau hilang, aku akan mencuri hatimu lagi" lanjutnya.

Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tidak mungkin kan menjawabnya sekarang?

"tapi killua… aku ga bisa jawab pertanyaanmu tadi sekarang"

"kalau begitu izinkan aku meyakinkanmu!"

"kau bukan hanya harus meyakinkanku, tapi kau juga harus meyakinkan keluargaku"

" yes myQueen"

"kau ini! panggil alluka saja!"

"baiklah"

Ya, kami melanjutkan pertanyaan dan jawaban-jawaban yang tak berguna hanya berbicara untuk menyenangkan hati kami. Sampai pada saat bel berbunyi dan kamipun kembali kekelas dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku dan killua sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu anak-anak yang lain kalo kita pacaran, ya memang ideku sih karna aku gamau orang lain patah hati kalo tau aku sama killua pacaran. Aku rela cemburu ko ngeliat killua dikelilingi cewe-cewe sekolah.

Nah begitulah cerita cinta kami. Dan seperti di dongeng-dongeng, kamipun hidup bahagia selamanya (?).

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Bagus ga? Romantis ga? Ato malah lucu? Gaje kah? Nyambung? (banyak nanya banget nih author). Gimana? Ya aku pasti gaakan tau jawabannya kalo minna ga review. Kayanya karakter alluka sama killuanya OOC binngo yah?. Gomen ne killua, alluka!

Aku coba bikin yang romance nih, ya walaupun aku ga pandai bikin yang romance. Hehe, ga papa yah. ^_^

Okeh ! sekarang dan seperti biasanya, karena ceritanya masih banyak kekurangannya jadi mohon **REVIEW**-nya!

Ya, semoga dengan review-nya saya bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih bagus lagi. Da terakhir, oyasumi nasai minna-san.


End file.
